


Por el bien mayor

by Sakurada_Momo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurada_Momo/pseuds/Sakurada_Momo
Summary: Unas hermosas y empapadas en sangre, rosas rojas salen de la garganta de Harry desgarrando y llevandose su piel. Pero eso no importa, porque el heroe tiene una guerra que terminar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20





	Por el bien mayor

\- ¡Basta! Harry solo te haces daño. Basta, por favor.

-No puedo Hermione, en verdad quiero, pero… no puedo. Su rostro vuelve a mi cabeza, sus movimientos su sonrisa, todo de él me llama, todo de él me atrae y lo he intentado no creas que no lo he intentado. Pero no puedo olvidarlo. Hermione, yo lo amo

-Harry...

-Si no hay alternativa. Lo hare

-Pero Harry, eso. Literalmente, sería como matarte en vida.

-Si sigo así de todas formas moriré, si mi destino es morir al menos que sea salvando al mundo mágico. Salvándolo a él – La expresión de Harry era determinada, Hermione supo que no tenía nada más que decir lo había intentado. Había intentado salvar a su mejor amigo. Y había fallado

-Está bien – Hermione intento que su voz no sonara quebrada – Comenzare a armar el equipaje

-Gracias Hermione – la sonrisa que le regalo Harry a Hermione le supo falsa. Sabía que él solo ocultaba su dolor

Salió de la pequeña tienda de campaña y vio como Ron sentado en la silla parecía vencido ante la vida

-Está muriendo Hermione – su voz era rasposa y Hermione pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, sus ojos aun cristalinos la miraban con tristeza

\- Lo sé, Ron, lo sé – se abrazaron, era lo único que podía hacer. Consolarse por la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo.

***

\- Lo siento chicos - susurro Harry, viendo a las dos figuras abrazadas fuera de la tienda de campaña sus figuras trazadas por la luz de la lámpara, Harry podía oír que, aunque bajos, sus llantos eran claros. Suspiro ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ya no solo se estaba dañando a sí mismo.

Estaba dañándolos a ellos, a su familia, a sus hermanos, a esas personas que eran los únicos en el mundo capaz de entenderlo y aceptarlo tal como era.

Y todo este sufrimiento ¿por quién?

Por Malfoy, Por Draco Lucius Malfoy, ese lindo y ególatra rubio de la casa Slytherin

Aun no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo Malfoy siguiera siendo la raíz de sus problemas. Todo pudo haber comenzado ese día en el que vio a Malfoy llorando junto a Myrtle en los baños, se veía tan débil y derrotado. Tan desesperado por ayuda, tan indefenso ante la guerra en la que se había vuelto por su inmadurez. Ha Harry la sola imagen de ver a su ególatra enemigo tan derrotado le pareció maravillosa, fascinante.

A veces la belleza de algunas criaturas se veía solo en sus peores momentos. Eso pensó Harry. Hasta que Malfoy lo ataco y el inconsciente uso ese hechizo que leyó en el libro de pociones. No supo que le haría eso a Malfoy, no supo que estaría a punto de matarlo

La culpa

La culpa mantuvo al rubio en su mente. Harry no podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en Malfoy y el daño que le había hecho. Así repaso toda su vida, era curioso ver como en el fondo de sus recuerdos siempre estaba Malfoy.

Era curioso percatarse que tal vez su historia comenzó mucho antes de lo que él había pensado. ¿Sería esa vez en el partido de quidditch? ¿Cuándo el falso Moody transformo a Malfoy en un Huron? ¿Cuándo Malfoy le quito la recordadora a Neville? O ¿Cuándo Malfoy le ofreció su amistad en el expreso de Hogwarts? No, todo había comenzado esa primera vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin, con Hagrid esperándolo afuera y el a punto de conocer a quien sería la persona más odiosa que conocería en su vida, un pequeño y sonriente Malfoy, ignorante de lo que le depararía el futuro, ignorante de la guerra, solo concentrado en ser el mejor, solo concentrado en ser lo que su padre esperaba de él. Pero en ese momento Harry no vio eso, antes de que Malfoy hablara Harry vio a un hermoso y delicado niño aristócrata tan emocionado como él por iniciar al fin en Hogwarts. Por aprender magia y hacer amigos. Ahí esa pequeña chispa que al final se convertiría en fuego, comenzó…

Harry recordó, y se dio cuenta que sí, fue ese preciso momento en que el no pudo apartar los ojos de Malfoy, siempre estaba ahí como el Malfoy petulante molesto.

-Draco Malfoy – Harry se descubrió susurrando su nombre a mitad de la noche le aterrorizo lo bien que el nombre de la serpiente sonaba en sus labios, deseo llamarlo más, más, más y más. Deseo que Draco formara parte de la vida de Harry. No como su enemigo.

Harry decidió que su deber moral era disculparse con Draco Malfoy. Si bien no había sido su intención. Sabia, él sabía, que su consciencia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se disculpara con Malfoy. Así que salió, se escabullo con la capa de invisibilidad hasta la enfermería, madame Pomfrey no estaba, y él con un simple alohomora se vio en la libertad de entrar en la enfermería. El único paciente era Malfoy, Harry se acercó aun con la capa de invisibilidad y con una mano extendida, con la intención de despertar a Draco se quedó inmóvil. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco durmiendo.

Sin el ceño fruncido, sin el cabello lleno de gomina. Parecía un niño, el niño que siempre fue, pero Harry nunca vio

Sentía que podía ver a través de él. Podía ver al niño ansioso por complacer, podía ver al adolescente petulante que solo ansiaba atención, podía ver al niño enfrentándose a una guerra, podía ver a Draco Malfoy . Sin esos filtros que en su mente le había puesto, sin esa mascara que Draco luchaba por mantener. Harry lo vio y se sintió abrumado.

Ya no era capaz de disculparse, no era capaz de hablar, su cuerpo no le obedecía solo acercaba su rostro al de Malfoy, quería conocerlo más, quería ver más de Draco Malfoy las cejas y pestañas rubias, el suave cabello que delicadamente caía en su rostro la tersa piel, la puntiaguda pero pequeña nariz, los delgados labios, las ojeras por dormir poco, la piel demasiado pálida para ser saludable. Harry lo vio y no pudo resistir rozar sus labios con los de Malfoy, tan delicadamente que Malfoy nunca se enteraría que había sido besado por Harry Potter

Y huyo.

Como si reventaran una burbuja, Harry huyo. No podía creer lo que había hecho, sus pensamientos eran peligroso, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas se encendían mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy de esa criatura indefensa ocultada tras esa mascara de frialdad y petulancia.

Regreso a la torre de Gryffindor y durmió, o eso intento era un ciclo infinito de removerse en la cama incomodo, sofocado por el calor, por el entendimiento, por enterarse que desde que tenía once años había amado a esa serpiente

Era una revelación abrumadora y Harry no podía con ella.

La mañana llego y Harry se vio obligado a dejar las frazadas por ir con Ron y Hermione al gran comedor, Draco aún no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin y Harry se descubrió observando si llegaba. Pero no llego, ni ese ni los otros días. Cuando Draco al fin se recuperó, Harry lo seguía con la mirada, siempre había sido atento a los movimientos del rubio, pero nunca lo fue tanto como en esos momentos consciente o inconscientemente sus ojos seguían al rubio, donde fuera Harry estaba ahí, viendo sus movimientos sus expresiones. Viendo a Draco Malfoy y todas sus máscaras.

Fue así como se dio cuenta.

Draco iba todo el tiempo a la sala de los menesteres y siempre que salía de ahí se veía más cansado y apagado de lo que había entrado. Harry estaba preocupado. Consciente de que Draco era un mortifago y de que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo era por su padre y el señor oscuro, consciente de que no podía enfrentarlo o acusarlo con Dumbledore. Porque lo amaba y no podía hacerle daño, ya no…  
Intento una y otra vez dar con la habitación que visitaba Draco, pero no lo logro, se convenció de que ese lugar solo lo conocía Malfoy y Harry se veía incapaz de ayudarle sabiendo que no era más que un enemigo para el rubio. Harry era esa piedra en el camino de Draco.

Pero aun así Harry sabía que no podía dejar que Draco continuara con sus propósitos, sabía que Draco no sería feliz agachando para siempre su cabeza frente al señor oscuro, Draco era muy orgulloso no soportaría vivir así y por ello Harry haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, para protegerlo de los mortifagos y la orden del Fénix.

Pero no pudo, fallo, fallo y no podía perdonárselo, una parte de su corazón se rompió ese día que Draco huyo del castillo de Hogwarts después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ese día la tragedia para Harry comenzó, su travesía en busca de los horrocrux comenzó, sin un guía, solo él, Ron y Hermione intentando detener esta guerra, solo él, luchando por no pensar en el terrible dolor de su corazón que poco a poco se había comenzado a extender por su espalda, le costaba respirar a veces la simple incomodidad no lo dejaba dormir. Eran como espinas clavadas en su corazón, en su pecho, en sus pulmones.

Harry sabía que el amor dolía, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Fue una noche, la noche después de escapar de la mansión Malfoy, la noche después de que Harry volvió a ver a Malfoy a esa delicada figura con el rostro contorsionado por el miedo.

Que vomito.

Eran rosas y Harry no entendía porque rosas, las rosas más rojas que nunca, más rojas como nunca las había visto salían de su estómago a borbotones, llevándose consigo sangre y parte de piel de su tráquea.

Lo oculto, no sabía que pasaba. Y tampoco quería preocupar a Hermione y Ron. Debía ir por la copa de Hufflepuff y detener esta guerra. Cada vez que vomitaba las rosas sentía dolor y parte de su cuerpo desgarrándose, pero eso no le impediría cumplir su misión. Después de ver a Draco sufriendo en lo que era su propia casa, supo que no podía dejar que la guerra siguiera. No podía permitir que Malfoy siguiera sufriendo.

Pero lamentablemente no pudo seguir ocultándolo más tiempo, fue cuando cayeron del dragón directo al agua, mientras vomitaba agua junto a Ron y Hermione esta se dio cuenta que junto al agua había pequeños pétalos rojos saliendo de la boca de Harry.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que Hermione descubriera que Harry estaba enfermo. Enfermo de amor, como dirían algunos  
Harry intento negarlo, pero era imposible cuando Hermione y Ron vieron de primera mano cómo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos vomitaba todo un rosal por la boca, con los labios desgarrados por las espinas y con las rosas chorreando sangre.

No podían parar, el destino del mundo mágico estaba en juego. Harry oculto su dolor, sabía hacerlo, fingir estar bien. Pero ahora él sabía que Hermione y Ron veían a través de sus mentiras, cada día empeoraba, cada día estaba más débil, cada día sentía como su corazón se desgarraba un poco más, había días como esos que no podía ni ponerse en pie por el dolor, ni hablar solo lanzar murmullos y pequeñas sonrisas para intentar tranquilizarlos.

Hermione ya le había dicho que los libros decían que la cura para su enfermedad era olvidarse de su amor ¿pero era eso posible? Harry no podía olvidarse de Malfoy, mientras más dolor sentía, más lo recordaba, más lo amaba. La otra solución era que Malfoy sintiera lo mismo por él. Pero eso era imposible y Harry lo sabía. La última esperanza era, extirpar el sentimiento

Sabía que iba a doler y que tal vez no volviera amar en su vida, tal vez hasta podría perder por completo la capacidad de sentir.

Pero Harry lo aceptaba, si debía vivir sin sentimientos para salvar el mundo mágico, para salvar a Draco. Que así fuera

Aun débil y apoyándose en Ron, el trio logro llegar al castillo de Hogwarts con ayuda de Aberforth. Harry reafirmo sus convicciones al ver al magullado Neville luchar por la luz. Y a todo el ejercito de Dumbledore recibirlo con aplausos y abrazos.

Los tres charlaron, hablaron y rieron sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que lo hicieran. Harry podía verlo, las sonrientes caras de sus amigos, intentado actuar felices aun cuando él podía ver esa débil estela de tristeza sobre ello.

Busquemos la diadema.

Salió con Ron, Hermione y Luna dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Podía sentir los ojos de la risueña chica en su nuca

-Estás enamorado- dijo ella sin reparos ni tristeza, solo viendo fijamente a Harry. Y Harry, aunque no lo vio, Harry sintió a Ron y Hermione tensarse

-Así es -Respondió él, intentado dar por finalizada la conversación.

\- Lo he visto antes es de esos amores que matan, es de esos amores que hace que uno no pueda respirar. ¿tanto amas a Draco Malfoy? Es cierto que es bonito, pero no veo nada especial en el… - Luna seguía hablando y caminando mientras Ron y Hermione se había parado unos pasos atrás, sabiendo que ninguno se lo tomaría bien, Harry giro viendo como ambos le veían sorprendidos.

-¿Es enserio Harry? – Lo había mantenido mucho tiempo en secreto, no queriendo decir el nombre de la persona que amaba y hubiera querido que siguiera así. Pero no podía mentirles, no a ellos

-Si

-¡Harry! Oh por Dios...Harry – dijo Hermione con pena, poniendo su mano en la boca signo de su preocupación

Ron no fue tan discreto, dio dos grandes zancadas y agarro a Harry por el cuello de la camisa

\- ¿Es por ese cabron que estas así? – su voz era grave su ceño estaba fruncido y Harry podía ver que los había lastimado a ambos.

-Lo siento, Ron.

Susurro Harry, desviando la mirada, incapaz de hablar por los pétalos que sentía cosquilleando en su garganta

-Chicos no se queden atrás – grito Luna, ignorando los peligros que significaba eso y la clara discusión que tenían los tres.

Ron lo soltó y los tres sin mirarse, fueron detrás de Luna, la Ravenclaw abrió la puerta hacia su sala común, los cuatro buscaron pistas de la diadema sin éxito, hasta que llegaron. Los Carrow, Ron y Hermione se encargaron de la hermana mientras Harry, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano considerando su precaria condición lanzo un crucio hacia Alectus Carrow.

Dando así, su ubicación a la profesora McGonagall que había llegado por todo el alboroto formado

-Harry Potter ¿Qué haces aquí? - su sorpresa era palpable, pero también su preocupación, cualquiera que viera Harry podía ver también su enfermedad, los labios secos, los ojos apagados y la piel extremadamente pálida. - ¿Qué le sucede Potter?

Harry no pudo responder, tampoco sabría cómo. Snape llego con varita en mano. Y valientemente la profesora McGonagall los defendió de los ataques del mortifago.

Snape huyo y los profesores de Hogwarts se movilizaron. Activando y fortaleciendo los escudos alrededor de Hogwarts

-Tienes que hablar con Dumbledore – dijo la profesora, McGonagall después de dar las ordenes

Los condujo a los tres hasta la oficina del director, la gárgola se abrió con la contraseña y después de las largas escaleras, ahí estaba, el anciano profesor en un gran cuadro central, como otro adorno de la estancia. Minerva salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando al trio hablar a solas con el que fue el más respetado director de Hogwarts

\- ¡Muchacho! – dijo el alegre anciano, con la mirada risueña viendo a sus tres pupilos – Harry… ¿Qué sucede? – Albus pareció al fin percatarse del pesado ambiente, pareció al fin ver la tristeza que embargaba a los tres estudiantes

-Hanahaki

Dijo Hermione, el entendimiento pareció llegar a la figura de director

-He escuchado de ello. Una enfermedad proveniente de Asia, afecta a pocos magos y raramente a muggles. Oh.. Harry, mi muchacho, jamás pensé que te vería sufrir esta aflicción. – Dijo el cuadro pero si bien sus palabras expresaban pena, su cara no. Estaba sonriente, como siempre había sido.

-Extírpatelo muchacho – Hermione se sobresalto

\- ¡No puede pedirle eso!, estoy segura que usted conoce los riesgos

-Los conozco señorita Granger, pero los vale. Tal vez hasta sea necesario que el joven Potter pierda sus sentimientos

-No puede hablar enserio – dijo Ron, con los dientes apretados y las manos cruzadas, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos

-Lo hago señor Weasley. Harry es un héroe, un héroe no siempre necesita de la habilidad de amar, a veces los sentimientos no le dejan a uno actuar racionalmente. El amor puede ser el poder que salve el día, pero también puede ser la perdición de una persona. Así como lo es para el joven Potter. Harry, escucha mi consejo, extírpalo, es lo mejor para ti y para el mundo mágico. Todo esto es por el bien mayor. Si los sentimientos te debilitan, te quitan fuerza, extírpalos. Tienes que estar fuerte y centrado para enfrentar al lord oscuro.

-Usted está loco – susurro Hermione.- Dice palabras bonitas pero todas son falsas, solo quiere que Harry sacrifique su alma y cuerpo por esta guerra.

-¿Es tan malo un pequeño sacrificio por el bien mayor? Usted debe saberlo señorita Granger, sacrifico a sus padres, hizo que la olvidasen, todo, solo para que ayudar al mundo de la magia. Yo sé que usted entiende el sacrificio y lo que es bueno para la mayoría

\- ¡Suficiente, no pienso seguir escuchando! –Ron se levantó molesto y tomo a Harry y Hermione de las manos, saliendo de la oficina del director.

-Nos vemos señor Weasley – fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la Gárgola sellara la entrada.

-No lo escuches Harry, hallaremos otra solución – dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry intentado darle apoyo.

-No, Hermione, Dumbledore tiene razón. Cada vez estoy más débil si lo extirpo podre enfrentarme a Voldemort en mejores condiciones. Ahora estoy tan débil que cualquier mortifago de baja categoría podría vencerme.

-Pero... Harry – Harry soltó su mano y la de Ron

\- ¡No! Ya lo hablamos. Ahora vayamos donde madame Pomfrey

\- ¡¿Piensas extirparlo ahora?! En medio de la batalla. Harry, no eres racional

\- ¡Exacto! No lo soy, y tampoco soy fuerte, no puedo salvar al mundo mágico así. Debo extirparlo. Ahora

Harry camino en dirección a la enfermería sin fijarse si Ron o Hermione le seguían, encontró a Madame Pomfrey, atareaba con pociones revitalizantes, crece hueso y demás. Todo para los heridos en batalla.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? –susurro Harry

\- ¡Oh! Joven Potter, que gusto me da verlo – sonrió Pomfrey, viendo al elegido desmoronarse sobre una camilla - ¡¿Que sucedió?!

-Necesito su ayuda, por favor. Extírpelo - suplico Harry. Sentía nuevamente las arcadas cosquilleando su garganta, los pétalos salir sin control por su garganta destrozando todo a su paso. Salieron rosas a borbotones por su boca, con las puntiagudas espinas rasgándole la piel de las mejillas, la legua, los labios.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pomfrey sabía de las consecuencias

-No volverás a amar, no volverás a sentir. Harry ¿estás seguro? – Harry pensó que era la primera vez que oía a Pomfrey con un tono tan dulce y maternal. Ella acaricio su cabello quitándolo de su rostro.

-Lo estoy – Tal vez fue la convicción de Harry lo que convenció a Pomfrey.

-Te dolerá, espero que lo soportes, toma esta poción, te adormecerá un poco –Pomfrey volvió a tener un aire profesional y sin mirar dejo sobre las manos de Harry un frasco con una poción azul brillante. Harry la tomo

-Échate en la camilla y relájate hasta que la poción haga efecto.- Harry cerro los ojos unos minutos ¿Cómo sería no sentir? ¿cómo sería no volver a amar en su vida? ¿ya no se alegraría por los partidos de Quiddicht? ¿No volvería a sentir esa calidez cada que veía a Malfoy? ¿No volvería enojarse por ver a los mortifagos? ¿No sentiría tristeza por la muerte? ¿No volver a amar? ¿No volver a sufrir?

\- ¿Listo? – pregunto Pomfrey por última vez – Harry incapaz de hablar, asintió con su cabeza

-Bien- Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados rehusándose a ver como Madame Pomfrey habría su pecho. Lanzando varios hechizos consiguió abrir el pecho de Harry sin que este se desangrara

-Jamás había visto una raíz tan firmemente agarrada – murmuro Pomfrey, viendo como el rosal comenzaba en el corazón, estaba segura que sin magia Harry ya hubiera muerto hacía tiempo, vio las rosas, grandes y vivas y supo de todo el amor que sentía Harry, era igual a esas rosas la pasión era fuerte muy enraizada en su corazón. Pomfrey entristeció de saber que ella sería la que extirpara tan hermoso sentimiento de Harry

Lo siento

Pensó Pomfrey, a la vez que con la punta de su varita tocaba la rosa, esta fue poco a poco muriendo hasta convertirse en polvo y desparecer. Pomfrey comenzó a curar las heridas internas de Harry para después cerrar la herida y dejar como rastro de la operación una delgada línea blanca por el pecho de Harry.

Harry había soportado todo el proceso mordiéndose los a labios, y luchando contra la ansiedad que lo embargaba, ansiedad que con el tiempo se fue hasta quedar nada

-Listo, ahora solo descansa. Harry abrió los ojos y reviso su cuerpo, esa pequeña cicatriz seria la prueba de que alguna vez amo a alguien, recordaba cómo se sentía, pero no podía sentirlo, si bien había pasado solo unos minutos era como si hubieran pasados siglos, el suficiente tiempo para olvidar el sentimiento

-No puedo –Dijo Harry y se levantó, se mareo, pero enseguida recupero el equilibrio, tomo una poción revitalizante y salió de la enfermería ignorando las protestas de Pomfrey porque descansara.

Saliendo encontró a Ron y Hermione esperándolo afuera de la enfermería.

-Hablamos con la dama Gris, creemos que la diadema está en la sala de los menesteres

Sin decir una palabra Harry se encamino a la sala de Menesteres con Ron y Harry siguiéndolo, ellos sabían que el ya no sentía, pero ¿Cómo se sentirían ellos? ¿Cómo se sentirían sabiendo que el ya no podía sentir, claro podía sentir dolor y todas esas sensaciones fisiológicas, pero cosas como el amor y la tristeza eran algo que el solo podía recordar como algo ajeno a si mismo

La diadema se mostraba como una joya fina y antigua, frente a ellos se encontraba una parte del alma de Voldemort.

Harry estiro el brazo hasta que…

-¡Quieto Potter! –Harry volteo reconociendo esa voz. Draco Lucius Malfoy, era bonito. Sí, pero solo eso Su voz era dulce, pero solo eso. Ahora no entendía si debía sentir algo frente a él, como esperando que algo se agitara en su interior. Harry se quedó quieto y en silencio.

Pero nada paso

Lo siguiente careció de importancia para Harry una discusión monótona, siguiendo los pasos como un guion, respondiéndolo lo que debía responder, haciendo lo que debía hacer. Porque era lo correcto, era lo que Harry Potter haría, Harry Potter salvaría a Draco Malfoy de las llamas de fuego maldito

Eso es lo que haría Harry Potter.

Harry Potter pelearía en Hogwarts, Harry Potter salvaría a Hagrid de las arañas gigantes.

Harry Potter iría a la casa de los gritos, Harry Potter vería morir a Severus Snape. Harry Potter vería los recuerdos de Snape. Harry Potter entendería porque Dumbledore no quería que sintiera

Por el bien mayor.

Ahora que carecía de sentimientos Harry no pudo sentir miedo algo parecido a la resignación se ubicó en su pecho y salió del castillo solo diciéndole a Neville que matara a Nagini.

Se dirigió al Bosque prohibido, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte, vio a sus seres queridos, pero aun así se sintió vacío.

Harry Potter se enfrentó al señor oscuro.

Harry Potter murió por el bien mayor


End file.
